I Can't help Your Women
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Aku selalu menunggumu hingga usiaku sesenja ini, tapi saat ini kau datang bersamanya dan meminta bantuanku menolongnya/Bisakah kau berbohong bahwa kau sedang lupa ingatan?/Aku mencintainya Sakura, kita hanya bagian dari masalalu/ RnR


**I Can't Help Your Women**

 **Created by Ryuzuma**

 **Semua karakter Naruto jelas bukan milik Ryu melainkan Hak paten Om Masashi**

 **OOC/Typo berantakan/ ancur/ merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa/**

 **Dont Like? Why Read?**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dokter Haruno, anda belum pulang?" Teriak seseorang dibalik pintu ruang prakteknya. Sakura masih membereskan semua arsip rekam medis pasien di meja kerjanya sementara jam di ruangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam

"Sebentar lagi, pulanglah duluan Ino" Sakura dengan volume yang hampir sama dengan gadis bernama Ino itu

Ini sudah tahun kelimanya dia menjadi Dokter tetap. Gadis berumur 30 tahun itu adalah salah satu dokter spesialis obgyn. Meskipun umurnya sudah menginjak kepala 3 tapi dia masih belum menikah, banyak yang mempertanyakan tentang hal ini karena tidak ada hal yang tak bisa menarik laki-laki untuk dekat dengannya. Baik? Sudah pasti, selain dia harus mengurusi wanita hamil dan rahim wanita tapi ia juga secara tidak langsung harus bertanggung jawab pada emosi pasiennya, cantik? Pria mana yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Haruno Sakura, kemolekan dan ketindahan parasnya tidak diragukan lagi, kaya? Dia sudah menjadi dokter tetap dan beberapa kali menjadi penanggung jawab dalam operasi tentu dia bisa mengantongi uang yang lumayan dan karirnya pun sedang dalam kondisi baik. Lalu apa yang membuat gadis itu belum juga menikah sampai detik ini? Entahlah hanya Haruno Sakura yang mengetahuinya dan hanya masalalunya yang paham semuanya.

Sakura membuka jas dokternya dan menyimpannya di sandaran kursi kerjanya "Cukup untuk hari ini" Ucapnya setengah lelah karena hari ini ada banyak pasien yang harus dia periksa juga pantau kondisinya. Wanita itu mengambil tas tangannnya yang disimpan dimeja kerjanya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu.

Meskipun sudah tengah malam tapi masih banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar tempat yang Sakura lewati maka dari itu dia tak pernah merasa takut atau lain halnya. Setelah mengisi agenda jam kerjanya, Sakura bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit dan langsung meuju ke area parkiran, tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Tiinn tinnn, suara beep mobil berbunyi tepat ketika Sakura menekan sejenis remot dalam genggamannya. Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan dengan cekatan langsung menjalankan kendaraannya itu keluar dari parkiran dan segera melaju di jalan raya konoha yang sudah sangat lengang. Dengan kondisi jalanan yang sepi seperti sekarang hanya butuh 30 menit untuk sampai dirumah dinas nya. Setiba dirumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas itu, Sakura langsung memasukan mobilnya ke garasi yang berada di pojok kanan rumahnya lalu memarkirkannya disana. Selesai itu, Sakura langsung bergegas memasuki kediamannya .

Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk gadis asal Suna gakure itu, olehkarena itu dia cepat masuk kedalam kamar nya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di king ranjang tidurnya. Tanpa mengganti baju atau sekedar mencuci wajahnya, Sakura langsung saja tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak baik, apalagi sepatu pentopelnya masih melekat dikakinya. Ini bukan pertama kali bagi gadis beriris emerland itu. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tidur dengan posisi itu jadi ia tidak akan merasa kesakitan ketika besok pagi dia terbangun.

Begitulah keseharian gadis senja itu. Hidupnya teramat monoton, tak ada hal istimewa dalam hari-harinya. Pagi-pagi dia sudah berangkat kerumah sakit untuk bekerja dan pulang larut malam seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumah? Dengan senang hati dokter itu akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengerjakannya meskipun untuk sehari saja dia harus menguras cukup banyak kocek dan Sakura dua kali dalam seminggu memanggil bantuan untuk mengurus rumahnya itu tentu bayaranya cukup mahal.

Merasa risi dengan sepatunya yang masih melekat di kakinya, Sakura membuka matanya setengah dan langsung meraba kakinya guna melepaskan rekatan sepatunya. Setelah melepas kedua sepatunya, dia melempar sembarang barang tersebut dan kembali tertidur seperti semula tanpa peduli sepatunya terlempar kemana. Beberapa kalipun ternyata Sakura tidak belajar dari pengalaman, padahal dia sudah tahu bahwa besok ia akan memakai sepatu tersebut dan seperti biasa setiap pagi dia akan berolahraga merangkak mencari sepasang sepatu di sudut-sudut kamarnya karena kecerobohanya yang selalu berulang ini

Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar dengan dekorasi sederhana itu. Di rumah yang cukup besar ini Sakura tinggal sebatang kara karena orang tuanya menetap di Suna Gakure . Meskipun begitu gadis itu merasa semuanya baik-baik saja selama ia masih bisa bekerja. Entah sejak kapan wanita bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menjadi seorang _workholic_ , ah mungkin tepatnya 3 tahun lalu semenjak dia pindah ke desa Konoha ini dan semua kegilaan tetang pekerjaannya dimulai dari saat itu.

"Sakura" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyelusup di indra pendengaran gadis itu

Sangat cepat repon yang diberikan Sakura hingga gadis itu kini terbangun walaupun dengan mata bak pandanya. Sangat jelas kantuk sedang menyerangnya, tapi kenapa Sakura malah memaksakan diri terbangun?

Sakura mencari sang pemilik suara namun ia tak menemukannya, tak ada siapapun dikamarnya. Namun gadis itu tetap bersikeras, Sakura turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya mencari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya. Sakura terdiam menyadari tidak ada siapapun disana. Mata Sakura terpejam cukup lama sampai akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya lagi.

"Hanya ilusi" Gumam Sakura yang kembali tertidur. Satu lagi kebiasaan gadis itu yang tak jarang membuatnya tersiksa. Dia yang seharusnya mengobati orang lain malah mempunyai penyakit yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Seperti halnya kebiasaan sepatu tadi, hal ini pun sudah sangat sering terjadi malah mungkin hampir setiap malam dan anehnya gadis itu tetap terbangun dan mencarinya walaupun dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan pernah menemukan pemilik suara itu. Yah, mustahil untuk menemukan pemilik suara itu

Dalam dengkuran kecil gadis senja itu tertidur kembali dengan membawa sepotong cerita yang tak akan pernah ada yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya.

xxXXxx

" _Shit!_ " Gumam Sakura yang kini tengah merangkak melihat setiap sudut kamarnya. Apalagi kalau bukan mencari sepasang sepatu kerjanya hasil lempar peluru semalam. Entah sejauh mana dia melemparnya, atau malah di curi tikus karena sudah hampir setengah jam gadis itu tak juga menemukannya. Selalu saja seperi ini.

Sakura terus merangkak, mulai dari di bawah ranjang tidurnya kemudian di sudut-sudut kamarnya "Ah pinggangku" Ringis Sakura yang merasa pinggangnya seperti mesin tanpa oli. Diusianya ini memang cukup wajar bila itu terjadi, mengingat hal itu terkadang Sakura berfikir sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini.

Dia bangkat dari acara rangkakan nya dan sedikit mendorong punggungnya kebelakang, merefleksinya agar tidak terlalu tegang.

"Kau disana ternyata" Akhirnya benda yang semenjak tadi ia cari nampak juga di pandangannya. Mereka tergeletak dengan indah dicampuran baju kotor Sakura

Sakura mengambil sepatu tersebut kemudian memakainya sembarang. Langkahnya kemudian tertuju pada luar kamar dan bergegas menuju meja sarapannya. Sudah ada sepotong roti gosong dengan selai _strawbery_ nya dan segelas susu yang ia hidangkan sebelum mencari sepatunya tadi. Susu itu sudah terlihat mendingin, namun Sakura tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Bahkan dokter yang selalu bilang 'jaga kesehatan' pada pasien malah melakukan hal yang dilarangnya sendiri.

Sakura melahap rakus roti itu meskipun rasa selainya bercampur dengan pahit dari gosong rotinya. Saat Sakura hendak menyuapkan kembali rotinya untuk suapan terakhit, tanpa sengaja sikut Sakura menyenggol gelas susu yang ada disampingnya "Traannssngg" Pecahan beling dari gelas terlihat berserakan ditambah dengan susu yang belum ia minum pun membasahi lantai dapurnya

Bukannya membereskannya, Sakura malah terpaku. Kaget, yah dia kaget karena suara pecahan itu. Tapi dibalik rasa kaget itu ada hal lain yang membuat hatinya langsung merasa tidak nyaman. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada guncang kecil diperasaanya yang sedikit membuatnya merasa kesakitan, entah apa jelas Sakura tidak mengetahuinya. Namun, setelah cukup lama terdiam seperti itu, Sakura cepat menggelngkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir positif tentang segala hal.

" _Ok! I'm fine_ " Seolah itu adalah kalimat mantra. Sakura selalu menggumamkan kata itu ketika dia sedang gelisah. Dan semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Sakura segera membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Selesai itu dia langsung menyambar tas tangannya dan beranjak keluar rumah menuju garasi mobilnya. Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya dari garasi, gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung melajukannya menuju tempat kerjanya.

Jam tanggan di pergelangan tangannya baru menunjukan pukul 10 pagi tapi suasana dirumah sakit sudah sangat ramai dengan pasien rawat jalan yang terlihat menunggu di poliklinik masing-masing, termasuk di depan ruangan Sakura. Poliklinik Obgyn itu nampak memiliki banyak pasien karena banyak wanita hamil maupun tidak tengah menunggu kehadiran seorang Haruno Sakura. Bukan hanya itu berkas rekam medis di meja Sakura udah sangat menumpuk membuat gadis yang baru sampai itu menatapnya sedih "Haaahh" Sakura menghela nafas sambil mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya

Dia menarik jas dokternya yang tergantung di senderan kursi lalu memakainya. Sebelum memanggil pasien pertama, Sakura menyempatkan diri memeriksa rekam medis pasien tersebut lalu kemudian baru memanggilnya untuk diperiksa. Dia melakukan hal itu selama 5 jam lebih, sampai semua pasien sudah selesai diperiksanya

Sakura merenggangkan seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Lelah juga memeriksa sambil memberi pengarahan pada lebih dari 20 pasien hari ini. Tapi akhirnya semuanya selesai dan ia bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum melakukan pengecekan pada pasien rawat inapnya.

Saat Sakura hendak melepas jas doktenya, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang prakternya diketuk "Masuk" Ucap Sakura mempersilahkan. Ternyata yang datang adalah Tenten, gadis yang cukup dia kenal. Tenten adalah salah satu staff pendaftaran rumah sakit ini. Ia datang menemui Sakura pasti ada sesuatu hal

"Maaf Dokter, ada satu pasien terakhir. Apa dokter bersedia memeriksanya? Kalaupun tidak saya akan menyuruhnya untuk datang lain hari" Jelas Tenten

Sakura menghela nafas kemudian membuangnya kasar "Bawa dia kesini" Putus Sakura membatalkan acara membuka jas dokternya lebih cepat. Meskipun badannya sangat lelah, tapi tugas adalah tugas.

"Baik, terimakasih" Pamit Tenten yang kembali keluar dari ruangan

Tak lama pintu ruangan Sakura kembali terbuka dan menampilkan ibu muda─ mungkin seusia Sakura— yang tengah berbadan dua. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan kulit putihnya dan rambut sasak yang berwarna merah marunnya. Matanya terlihat sayu, juga badannya terlihat kurus kering. Sakura tersenyum sekilas sebagai sapaan salam. Dibelakangnya Tenten terlihat membawa berkas rekam medis pasien tersebut.

"Ini dok" Tenten menaruh berkas tersebut di meja Sakura kemudian kembali keluar dari ruangan sakura meninggalkan ibu muda itu bersama Sakura.

Sakura mempersilahkan pasiennya tersebut duduk "Sebentar saya lihat dulu berkas rekam medisnya" Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil data rahasia pasien tersebut dan membacanya sekilas. Tunggu. Sakura membaca kembali tulisan dokter sebelumnya tentang kondisi kesehatan pasien tersebut. Alis Sakura bertautan dengan kening yang terlihat berfkir keras. Sekilas Sakura memperhatikan kondisi pasien bernama Ny. U. Karin itu kemudian pandangannya kembali membaca isi dari berkas tersebut yang terakhir ditulis sekitar 2 minggu lalu. Yah pasien ini adalah pasien pindahan dari Dokter Tsunade yang tempo hari cuti dan Sakura yang menggantikannya.

"Nyonya Pasien Dokter Tsunade?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Tsunade merupakan senior Sakura yang menggeluti bidang yang sama dengan gadis 30 tahun itu.

"Benar, panggil saya Karin" Ucap wanita itu lembut dengan senyum seadanya. Meskipun wajahnya sangat tirus. Yah mungkin itu bukan tirus tapi penyakit itu sudah sangat mengrogoti tubuh didepan Sakura ini

"Ah, baiklah karin" Ucap Sakura mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin "Kenapa suamimu tak datang bersamamu" Lanjut Sakura, karena sebagian besar wanita yang menderita penyakit ini pasti membawa suami bersama mereka. Sekedar membuat mereka terlihat lebih tegar, meskipun diluar itu mereka termasuk wanita tegar

"Suami saya tak mengetahui penyakit saya ini" Jelas Karin membuat Sakura tak habis fikir

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Sakura lagi memastikan. Mana mungkin ada seorang wanita yang bersedia menanggung semua penyakitnya dan tak menceritakan hal itu padahal ia sedang bertarung dengan nyawanya sendiri

"Saya tak bisa menceritakannya karena suami saya terlalu bahagia dengan kehamilan pertama ini, saya tak kuasa melihat suami saya bersedih apalagi ini anak pertama kami" Jelas Karin dengan butir air matanya yang kini merembes keluar membasahi pipi nya

Sakura menggenggam balpoinnya sangat erat, entah kenapa tiba-tiba emosinya mulai bermain disana "Tapi, anda tak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikannya. Ini penyakit mematikan Nyonya Karin"

"Saya tahu, tapi beri saya waktu untuk mempersiapkannya" Karin terlihat menunduk. Sakura tahu perasaan ibu muda itu tapi ia pun sebagai dokter harus memberikan pengarahan terbaiknya untuk bisa menyelamatkan pasiennya

"Baiklah. Tapi dicatatan rekam medis, anda sudah mengetahui penyakit ini semenjak usia kandungan anda 8 minggu?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Mungkiin ini akan menjadi pasien terakhir dan terlama yang akan Sakura tangani hari ini.

"Iya" Karin membenarkan

"Kenapa anda tidak membuat penanganan yang lebih memungkinkan untuk anda bertahan hidup" Ucap Sakura sedikit lebih beremosi dengan nada naik satu oktav

Karin mengangkat pandanganya dan langsung bersiboborok dengan mata emerland Sakura "Maksudmu mengangkat rahimku dan membuat bayiku mati begitu saja" Kini wanita itu nampak tertawa, tapi itu bukan tawa bahagia. Tawa kesakitan yang terlihat jelas sangat membuat siapapun khawatir, termasuk Sakura. Bahasa yang digunakanpun tak seformal tadi.

"Demi kehamilan ini aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk memberi suamiku anak. Kau sangat tahu bahwa umurku memang tak lama lagi, tapi aku ingin dengan anak ini suamikuku tak merasa kesepian"

Deg! Sakura membeku, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar penuturan seorang wanita muda yang berjuang untuk suaminya. Sakura yakin bahwa siapapun suami wanita ini dia adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung dan wanita ini pasti sangat mencintai suaminya itu "Baiklah, maafkan saya" Sakura menyudahi ke egoisannya

"Saya akan bekerja semampu saya" Sakura tak mau kalah dengan keinginan keras wanita didepannya itu. Kali ini dia merasa mempunyai tujuan untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi sebagai penolong manusia itu. Meskipun ini kasus pertama untuknya,tapi tetap optimis.

"Terimakasih" Jawab Karin tulus dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpajang di bibir ranumnya

"Aku akan memberikan pengobatan yang sama dengan Dokter Tsunade. Anda sudah tahukan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika bersikeras mempertahankan bayi ini?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan kembali pasiennya ini

"Apapun itu saya akan melakukannya"

"Baiklah jika memang itu keputusan anda, tapi berbicara lah pada suami anda atau jika anda tidak mampu biarkan saya yang menjelaskannya pada beliau"

Karin terlihat berfikir "Baiklah, minggu depan saya akan membawanya. Mohon bantuannya"

"Silahkan berbaring, saya akan memeriksanya" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Karin untuk berbaring diranjang pemeriksaan

xxXXxx

"Hai _pink_!" Panggil seseorang di koridor Rumah Sakit saat Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya memeriksa pasien di kamar ラン 203. Sakura tak menyaut, dia tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pria yang kini berlari kearahnya "Hei!" Tegur pemuda yang 2 tahu lebih muda darinya itu. Bagaimana Sakura tahu? Karena hanya ada satu orang di Rumah Sakit ini yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan pink

Kini dokter muda itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura yang terlihat risi dengan kehadirannya "Kudengar kau mendapat kasus yang lumayan rumit" Ucap Dokter ber _name tag_ Sasori itu

"Hmm" Hanya itu gumaman yang keluar dari mulut gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Arrgghh dokter anak satu ini memang selalu bersikap so' dekat dengan Sakura meskipun mereka memang bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang sama tapi tetap saja dia adalah jenior Sakura dan sebagai junior Sasori tak pernah ada sopan-sopannya kepada nona 2 tahun diatasnya itu.

"Kangker servix stadium akhir dalam masa kehamilan 28 minggu pasti jadi PR yang rumit" Ucap Sasori seolah paham dengan kasus Sakura padahal yang ia tahu hanya mengasuh bocah dan memberi mereka pengobatan.

Sakura tak menyaut, dia masih berjalan tanpa suara. Sedikir panyak pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori itupun merasa jengkel karena Sakura tak menanggapi ocehannya " Ya ya ya Sakura memang Sakura dan wajah menyebalkannya itu" Akhirnya omelan semacam itu meluncur dari bibir Sasori dan saat itu juga gadis disampingnya itu menghentikan langkahnya

"Sepertinya aku harus menyuntikan vaksin so kenal pada dokter sepertimu" Ucap Sakura yang ternyata sedari tadi juga tengah menahan kejengkelannya karena setiap Sasori mengganggunya Sakura pasti akan sangat kesal dengan ucapan-ucapan rombengnya.

"Haha sebaiknya kau memvaksin dirimu sendiri dengan obat anti jutex" Balas Sasori masih berjalan sedikit agak jauh jaraknya dengan Sakura, namun gadis itu masih tetap bisa mendengar oceha anak kecil itu. Hey bukankah Sasori sudah 28 Tahun tentu saja dia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. Tapi itulah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit berlari mengejar Sasori dan "Pltakk" Balpoin yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya meluncur dengan indah di kepala Sasori membuat dokter muda itu meringis kesakitan. Yah, meskipun Sasori belum dokter tetap di rumah sakit ini tapi setidaknya dia masih saja dokter.

"Jaga bicaramu bocah ingusan" Olok Sakura yang kini kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasori

"Baik, nona" Ucap Sasori menurut karena mungkin akan ada kesakitan laiin jika dia kembali melawan Sakura.

Begitulah mereka. Meskipun terlihat sangat dewasa dari segi usia tapi mereka tetap bertingkah konyol dihadapan satu sama lain. Sasori selalu bersikap so' kenal pada Sakura semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu dan hal itu menjadikan mereka cukup dekat dibanding dengan dokter-dokter lain. Meskipun menurut Sakura Sasori itu sangat kekanak-kanakan cocoklah dengan gelarnya sebagai dokter spesialis Anak

xxXXxx

"Dokter" Panggil seseorang sambil membuka pintu ruangan kerja Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan pasien terakhirnya itu duduk dihadapannya.

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah Sakura bertemu dengan pasiennya itu dan hari ini juga merupakan jadwal Karin untuk kontrol rutin "Dimana suami mu?" Tanya Sakura melihat Karin untuk kali kedua tidak membawa suaminya lagi

"Sebentar lagi dia sampai, dia sedang dalam perjalanan" Alasan Karin yang Sakura jawab dengan anggukan paham

"Baiklah, bagaimana seminggu ini apa ada keluhan?" Tanya Sakura "Tapi sebelum itu silahkan timbang berat badan anda dulu, sepertinya berkurang sangat banyak" Lanjut Sakura melihat Karin lebih kurusan dibanding dengan seminggu lalu mereka bertemu

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mempersilakan Karin menimbang berat badannya. Karin menurut dan langsung berdiri diatas timbangan injak itu "45" Ucap Sakura sambil mencatat nya dalam kertas yang sudah dipersiapkan

"Nyonya berkurang 3 kg hanya dengan seminggu" Ungkap Sakura sambil kembali duduk disusul oleh Karin

Karin terlihat menghembuskan nafas berat. Pasti ini sangat sulit meskipun Karin tetap bersikukuh untuk melahirkan bayi itu.

Tuk tuk tuk

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura dan Karin menghentikan sejenak perbincangannya "Itu pasti suami saya" Ucap Karin sambil pamit untuk menghampirinya

Karin kembali bangkit dari duduknya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. Entah apa yang sedang diobrolkan Karin dan suami nya di balik pintu ruangan Sakura, tapi dokter itu jelas mengerti keadaanya. Suami Karin pasti tidak mengerti kenapa dia diminta istrinya untuk datang ke dokter obgyn padahal ini bukan jadwalnya kontrol kehamilannya.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Karin dan su..

Sakura tertegun melihat seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangan Karin. Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali tapi pandangannya masih tetap saja sama. Semua aliran darah Sakura langsung berhenti, tangannya bergetar hebat. Bukan, bukan hanya tangannya semua badannya terasa tak bertulang. Rasanya ia ngin menghilang saat itu juga "Sa-sa-su-ke..."

 **TBC..**

 **Gimana Fic Ryu satu ini?**

 **Kalau peminatnya sedikit Ryu mengkin bakalan pending dulu buat dilanujutin**

 **Reader yang baik adalah Reader yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya**

 **Sign**

 **Ryu**


End file.
